


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Ice Cold

by little_redriot_hood, TheSevenLosers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ATTENTION YOOSUNG IS A LIL’ SHIT-, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, Texting, does anybody else deal with the writer problem, gay. gaaay. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY., he’s a really good liar though, it’s a dilemma, sigh, texting fic, well sorta like fuck buddies in some ways, why do i keep writing more stories i won’t finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_redriot_hood/pseuds/little_redriot_hood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenLosers/pseuds/TheSevenLosers
Summary: Yoosung Kim hates Jihyun Kim. He hates him, he hates him, he hates him. More than anything.Jihyun Kim deals with idiots everyday, and one of them is named Yoosung Kim, a rather adorable blonde.When Jihyun, better known as V to his friends, makes a group chat for business purposes, and somebody joins, with the username of ‘not.his_baby’, who could it be?V just wants to figure out who this person could possibly be. They’ve told him they’re a guest, somebody who’s been to one of their parties, not a stranger or a member of the RFA. That Luciel knows them. They know him in real life. But, they just fit none of the personalities of his friends.Yoosung wants to ruin V’s life, as he did for Rika (or at least as Yoosung sees it). When he’s invited to a chat for the RFA members, he gets the perfect chance.Because, what’s better than making your worst enemy, the person you hate the most, the person you want to utterly destroy... fall for you?Although, unfortunately, things don’t go so well for Yoosung. V may smart, but clueless when it comes to this ‘new’ person. And Yoosung may just catch feelings for the wrong person, whomever that may be.





	1. Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i had so much fun writing this with Cas,, they’re my spouse and i love them and we’re just as iconic as Shane and Ryland okay— anyway, enjoy~! ;)

Smile Always has created a Group Chat.

Smile Always has titled the Group Chat 'My Peasants.'

Smile Always has shared access to all RFA members.

Smile Always has entered the group chat.

Smile Always: Greetings, RFA members! If you are not part of the RFA, I would like to politely ask you to leave. If you are, please stick around! *Waits for a second* Okay which one of you bitches took my sunglasses.

Smile Always has pinned a message.

not.his_baby has entered the chat.

Smile Always: Oh, hello there!

not.his_baby: hello~!

Smile Always: My name is V, the head of the RFA.  
Smile Always: I assume you are one of the other members?

not.his_baby: oh.  
not.his_baby: hello, V.  
not.his_baby: and yes.

Smile Always: May I try to guess who you are?

not.his_baby: if you'd like too, V.

Smile Always: Okay. Do I get any hints, or am I purely guessing?

not.his_baby: just try and guess, V~

Smile Always: Your tone automatically cancels out Jumin and Jaehee, both of which are more professional when texting.  
Smile Always: You could be Zen, although he's a lot more exaggerating when he's texting...  
Smile Always: Hm...  
Smile Always: That only leaves both Yoosung and Luciel.  
Smile Always: You aren't exactly speaking in a very energetic or hyped way, so I would have to cross out Luciel from the guessing pool...

not.his_baby: so, that leaves~?

Smile Always: You have to be tricking me. Yoosung's the only one left, but he'd never say anything to me with such respect as you have been.

not.his_baby: awh, that's sweet... so, are you gonna keep guessing, then, V~?

Smile Always: You have either lied about being a member, or you simply are trying to worm your way into a private chat between me and the other RFA members.  
Smile Always: Or you are a member and you're just making this more difficult than it should be.

not.his_baby: that's so cute, the way you're so good at guessing~!

Smile Always: ...You don't happen to be one of the many guests we've had at any of our parties, are you?

not.his_baby: nope, so keep guessing, pretty boy~!

Smile Always: At least that cancels out all of the guests, so that's something.  
Smile Always: Have we met before?

not.his_baby: why else would i call you pretty boy, handsome~?

Smile Always: Seeing as I don't fit either of those descriptions, I thought you might've seen or heard of me from our guests at some point.

not.his_baby: awh... but you are~!  
not.his_baby: you're very handsome, V~!

Smile Always: I'm really not, but I appreciate the deceitful compliment.  
Smile Always: And if you aren't a guest, or any of the members I've already named, I don't think I know who you are.

not.his_baby: weeeeeell, maybe you've mentioned me already, or maybe you haven't~!

Smile Always: If we have met like you said, you should know I don't take trickery so easily.

not.his_baby: i'll give you that, we've met before, V~!

Smile Always: Then you have to be in the RFA, and you lied to me about not being one of the people I named.  
Smile Always: Anyone outside of the RFA are people I've lost contact with due to personal reasons, or are people I've interacted with at the parties, so....

not.his_baby: you really are smart~!  
not.his_baby: smart and handsome~

Smile Always: If I find out that you are one of the members, I'll be very disappointed in you.

not.his_baby: awh, what would you do, then~?

Smile Always: I'll have to ask Luciel to keep you from entering the chats for at least a day.

not.his_baby: you're so mean, V... :(

Smile Always: I could ask him to deactivate your phone, too, you know.

not.his_baby: so, so, so mean!  
not.his_baby: V~ all i wanted was to impress you~!

Smile Always: I'm sure you could have done that without being deceitful.

not.his_baby: i'm not sure if i could have, pretty boy.

Smile Always: If you're honest, you might end up impressing more people than you intended.

not.his_baby: that's no fun, though~!

Smile Always: It might not be fun, but I think it's better to impress people through truths than lies that only stack on top of each other until someone makes it all fall apart.

not.his_baby: you really are smart, V~  
not.his_baby: c'mon!  
not.his_baby: try and guess~!  
not.his_baby: one more time, yeah?

Smile Always: If you're in the RFA, I have to guess you are Luciel - because, although he isn't as trickstery as he plays out to be, he does test people's patience very well.  
Smile Always: If you are not in the RFA, I don't have a clue who you could be, when there are thousands to millions of people I've met that aren't in the club, or aren't any of our guests.

not.his_baby: mmm~  
not.his_baby: fine, fine.  
not.his_baby: i am in the RFA, V~!

Smile Always: Then you must be Luciel. Only he would have the spare time to decrease someone's patience level. Jaehee, Jumin, and Zen all have work on their hands, and Yoosung wouldn't go through much lengths to mess with me.  
Smile Always: But, then again, I wouldn't be able to have an effective consequence if you are him. I can't ask you to deactivate your phone, and I know you'd find your way back in the chat if you were ever removed.

not.his_baby: fine, you want the truth?  
not.his_baby: my name is Yuri, and i have been a guest at one of your parties.  
not.his_baby: luciel gave me his number, and so... somehow, i guess i got invited to this too~!

Smile Always: I'm truly sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave if you aren't part of the RFA.  
Smile Always: I'm sure you are a nice person, but this is for members in the RFA only, no matter who invited you or who knows you.

not.his_baby: no can do, Mr. V Sir.  
not.his_baby: i already tried, but... nope~!  
not.his_baby: guess it's just fate, huh~?

Smile Always: Fate?

not.his_baby: fate~

Smile Always: I truly doubt this is anything close to fate.

not.his_baby: don't be so mean, V~!

Smile Always: I'm not mean, I'm just brutally honest.

not.his_baby: so mean, senpai~!

Smile Always: You are starting to remind me of MC.  
Smile Always: And I'm not mean.

not.his_baby: mean, mean V-Senpai.

Smile Always: How am I mean?

not.his_baby: you told me to leave, and i was having so much fun talking to you~!

Smile Always: I didn't say it because I dislike you or anything, it's because this chat isn't meant for anyone who isn't in the RFA.

not.his_baby: what if i ask real nicely~?

Smile Always: Asking politely or not won't change my mind, Yuri.

not.his_baby: even if i ask r e a l l y nicely~?

Smile Always: You really can't change my mind. A private chat's a private chat.

not.his_baby: please~?

Smile Always: No.

not.his_baby: pretty please~?

Smile Always: No.

not.his_baby: pretty please with sugargum flavouring on top~?

Smile Always: No.

not.his_baby: pleeeeeeeeeease~?

Smile Always: No means no.

not.his_baby: sorry, what was that? brats don't understand the word no, did you mean yes~?

Smile Always: Yuri, you are really starting to play with my patience.

not.his_baby: pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee~~~~????

Smile Always: No.

not.his_baby: p l e a s e ~ ?

Smile Always: N o.

not.his_baby: please...?

Smile Always: No.

not.his_baby: what do i have to do to be able to stay?

Smile Always: Nothing, because nothing can change my mind.

not.his_baby: Are you sureeeee~?

Smile Always: I'm very sure.

Smile Always: Hm...  
Smile Always: It seems I can not just delete you myself.  
Smile Always: So, I'll have to wait for Luciel to ask him.  
Smile Always: 'Til then, you may stay. But only until he comes.

not.his_baby: he won't~

Smile Always: He will if he knows what's good for all of us.  
Smile Always: MC made the same mistake coming in a chat like this, too.

not.his_baby: i would never want to do harm on any of you.  
not.his_baby: certainly not luciel.

Smile Always: Unless Luciel tells me enough about you and proves you can be trusted, you will be seen as a threat to the RFA.

not.his_baby: fine, what if you meet me in real life, then?

Smile Always: If you are at one of our parties, I will hold you under my supervision.  
Smile Always: If we are alone, I will still hold you under my supervision.

not.his_baby: okay~!

Smile Always: ...  
Smile Always: If you would like to gain a bit of my trust, could you tell me about yourself?

not.his_baby: well~!  
not.his_baby: i have blonde hair  
not.his_baby: green eyes~!  
not.his_baby: i’m quite short...  
not.his_baby: Russian!

Smile Always: You should meet Yoosung, if you haven't. You sound a little like him.

not.his_baby: i’m a professional ice skater, as well.

Smile Always: Professional ice skater, hm?

not.his_baby: i’ve been skating since before i could walk, V.

Smile Always: ...  
Smile Always: I wish I knew how to skate...

not.his_baby: i live with my uncle, and i usually skate with my teachers.  
not.his_baby: you do?  
not.his_baby: if you’d like, i could teach you.

Smile Always: After Luciel reassures that you aren't a threat, I would appreciate that very much, Yuri.

not.his_baby: okay.  
not.his_baby: sure.  
not.his_baby: yeah.  
not.his_baby: uh-  
not.his_baby: i should...  
not.his_baby: um, i should go to sleep.  
not.his_baby: goodnight, V.

Smile Always: Goodnight, Yuri.


	2. Stereo Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new friend joins the chat, how will Yoosung keep up the lie? Oh- that’s right, determination and spinning a larger web of lies.
> 
> Yoosung decides that he’s been sweet long enough, and it’s time to make V squirm, make him regret. Phase one of his plan, pretending to help heal the ‘heartbreak’ V’s gone through.
> 
> V is surprised to find out a new fact about himself- the fact that he gets jealous when his new friend, ‘Yuri’, calls anybody else ‘pretty boy’, or ‘handsome’. But, he’s more preoccupied with spinning a few lies of himself, when ‘Yuri’ asks a particular question, one about his dating history.
> 
> Zen just wants to know who the hell Yuri is, and why he’s in the chat. But, the guy seems sweet, and he quickly makes a ‘new’ friend. Although, he feels as if V has gotten quite attached to ‘Yuri’, no matter how many times he says that he’s just waiting for Luciel to remove the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s o! we did some research, and there is an progam that’ll not read out messages, but also describe a photo for a blind person, the photo part coming in on this chapter.

Smile Always has joined the chat.

 

Smile Always: I wonder if he left...

 

not.his_baby has joined the chat.

 

not.his_baby: good morning, V~!

Smile Always: Good morning, Yuri.

not.his_baby: how'd you sleep, hmmmm~?  
not.his_baby: any dreams of me~?

Smile Always: I didn't sleep, there's too much work to deal with.  
Smile Always: If I did sleep, no, I wouldn't be having dreams about you.

not.his_baby: awh, that's too bad.

Smile Always: Why is that?

not.his_baby: maybe i dreamt of you, but that's for me to know, and you to figure out~!

Smile Always: Why would you be dreaming of someone you've only met at social events?

not.his_baby: mmmm, i don't know, why would you dream about somebody you've only been texted for a day~?

Smile Always: Since I've never dreamt of strangers before, I don't know.  
Smile Always: Why would you dream of strangers if you can dream of people you're familiar with, such as friends or family?

not.his_baby: don't have many close friends.  
not.his_baby: my family is mostly dead.

Smile Always: Oh.  
Smile Always: I apologize for the loss of your family members.

not.his_baby: i was young when they passed away, anyway. it's just my uncle and me.

Smile Always: I know it's not my business, but does your uncle provide you with the love, care, and respect you should be receiving?

not.his_baby: ...why wouldn't he?  
not.his_baby: of course he does, he's-  
not.his_baby: he's very...  
not.his_baby: loving, caring, and respectful.

Smile Always: That's good to hear then. I  
Smile Always: I'd love to meet him someday. He sounds very pleasant.

not.his_baby: mm.  
not.his_baby: yeah.  
not.his_baby: maybe.  
not.his_baby: someday.  
not.his_baby: he's usually busy, he works a lot, you know, it being just us.

Smile Always: What's his profession, if I'm allowed to ask?

not.his_baby: he works at a little shop

Smile Always: What kind of shop is it?

not.his_baby: he's an employee, and they sell stuff like cigarettes and snacks.

Smile Always: Sounds... interesting.

not.his_baby: you could call it that.

Smile Always: Since you told me a few things about yourself, you may ask what you would like to know about me, so it's fair.

not.his_baby: why don't we play 20 questions?

Smile Always: That sounds like a good idea, Yuri.

not.his_baby: okay.  
not.his_baby: favourite colour?

Smile Always: Sadly, I don't have a favorite.

not.his_baby: okay. your turn~!

Smile Always: What is your happiest memory?

not.his_baby: my first big skating competition.

Smile Always: That's lovely, Yuri.

not.his_baby: i won, so, yeah, that's a good memory.  
not.his_baby: don't have many.

Smile Always: Your turn, then.

not.his_baby: mmm, i'll ask the same question~!

Smile Always: Hm...  
Smile Always: I can't decide on just one, but I think the time I gave Jumin my- well, his, now- cat was the happiest I've been.

not.his_baby: cats are nice.  
not.his_baby: your turn, V~!

Smile Always: What's your favorite animal?

not.his_baby: cats.

Charming smiles entered for the first time

Charming smiles: Why cats-?

not.his_baby: oh, hello~!

Smile Always: Greetings and welcome. My name is V, and I am the head of the RFA. I assume you are a member of the RFA, correct?

not.his_baby: which member are you~?

Charming smiles: Yep. My Name's Zen.

not.his_baby: hello, Zen~!

Smile Always: It's nice to have you here, Zen.

Charming smiles: Thank you V.

Charming smiles: Who's the other one-?

not.his_baby: yuri, a guest from one of your parties, friends with Luciel. V has been trying to kick me out, but he's a little clueless when it comes to this stuff~!

Charming smiles: ..I don't remember anyone named Yuri, but maybe that's just me. Well— nice to meet you?

not.his_baby: nice to meet you too, Zen~!

Smile Always: You have so many fans, it makes sense why you would not remember Yuri.

Charming smiles: Touché V, touché

not.his_baby: awh, but V, i'm more of a fan of you~!!

Charming smiles: ...but I star in so many movies-  
Charming smiles: Though V does great work with his photography so.. I guess that's fair

not.his_baby: he's also incredibly handsome~!

Charming smiles: You’re flustering him.

Smile Always: I am not flustered, not in the slightest.

Charming smiles: I doubt

Smile Always: They're just words. Why would I be flustered over words?

Charming smiles: Because they’re kind words

Smile Always: As much as I'd love to argue, I'll consider your reason for it.

Charming smiles: Hah. I win

Smile Always: You didn't exactly win anything, Zen.

Charming smiles: But you agreed

Smile Always: I said I would think about it.  
Charming smiles: I just choked on popcorn-

Smile Always: What haven't you choked on, honestly?

Charming smiles: ...

Smile Always: Sorry. Should I have said 'be careful' or something like that?

Charming smiles: Damn the shade

Smile Always: Is it that cloudy outside for there to be shade?

not.his_baby: V-  
not.his_baby: that’s not... what he meant.

Charming smiles: Wow I am a joint klutz today- I tripped. Over a box.  
Charming smiles: Really*  
Charming smiles: Not joint.

Smile Always: What did he mean? And be careful, Zen.

not.his_baby: stop being cute, Zen.  
not.his_baby: and he’s meant as in... like... sass?

Smile Always: I don't think I understand, Yuri.

Charming smiles: He doesn’t understand slang-  
Charming smiles: Now excuse me, I need to shower

Smile Always: I'd like to learn about this 'slang' stuff after you come back, Zen.

not.his_baby: why can’t i teach you??? :(

Smile Always: I never said you couldn't, it's just that he's the one who mentioned the term.

not.his_baby: :((

Smile Always: You can teach me if you'd like, Yuri.

Charming smiles: It’s what kids use these days.

Smile Always: So it's something like an object...?

Charming smiles: Vocabulary

Smile Always: Oh, right.

Charming smiles: Like.. “wow that was lit” or “it’s alright fam”  
Charming smiles: Though I barely use it, seeing how I’m an adult

Smile Always: 'Wow that was on fire'? Is that what the first one is?

Charming smiles: ..no  
Charming smiles: Lit- as in.. cool are awesome

Smile Always: Okay, I see.

Charming smiles: Yea

Smile Always: And what is a 'fam'?

not.his_baby: hhhg help i hate transport  
not.his_baby: i get so carsickkkkkk

Smile Always: That doesn't sound very lit.

not.his_baby: my head is killing me  
not.his_baby: and my stomach feels like a pit

Smile Always: What can I do to help, Yuri?

not.his_baby: shoot me.

Smile Always: I don't think pain will help...

Charming smiles: Fam is like friends. I guess-?  
Charming smiles: The main people you hangout with.

Smile Always: Then I would refer to you, Jumin, Luciel, Yoosung, and Jaehee as my fam, right?

not.his_baby: oh!  
not.his_baby: ...fuck.

Smile Always: Language, Yuri.

not.his_baby: heck?

Smile Always: There we go.

not.his_baby: mm.

Smile Always: May I ask you a question, Yuri?

not.his_baby: sure.

Smile Always: What does your user mean, if anything?

not.his_baby: ...  
not.his_baby: it- it means something personal.

Smile Always: I see. I apologize for asking, it had me curious.

not.his_baby: it’s okay.  
not.his_baby: it just... isn’t important.

Smile Always: If you don't want to talk about it any further, I'll respect that.

not.his_baby: thank you.  
not.his_baby: anyway.  
not.his_baby: we should continue 20 questions.

Smile Always: Oh, right.  
Smile Always: Who's turn was it? I don't remember.  
Smile Always: *Whose

Charming smiles: You guys were playing 20 questions-?

not.his_baby: yes~!  
not.his_baby: would you like to join?

 

Smile Always: Knowing him, he'll find ways to dramatize his responses and questions...

not.his_baby: mmm, but still, it would be fun~!

Smile Always: I guess it would be.

not.his_baby: so, where’s the pretty boy, then?  
not.his_baby: did he leave us~?

Smile Always: I'm right here?

not.his_baby: awh, oh my god~!  
not.his_baby: i was talking about Zen~

Smile Always: Then why'd you call him 'pretty boy'?

not.his_baby: he’s handsome, very attractive~

Smile Always: Tell me something I don't know.

not.his_baby: hmmmm... i love gaming~!

Smile Always: Then you and Yoosung will get along fairly well, since he's a gamer himself.

not.his_baby: ah.  
not.his_baby: wonderful, that’s- interesting.  
not.his_baby: anyway, handsome, it’s your turn to ask a question~!

Smile Always: Okay...  
Smile Always: [V deleted a message.]  
Smile Always: Do you like horror?

not.his_baby: sCARY SCARY SCARY GO AWAY

Smile Always: That genre isn't for everybody, huh?

not.his_baby: ...no.

Smile Always: That's alright, I'm not a huge fan of it either.  
Smile Always: You may take your turn then.

not.his_baby: hmm...  
not.his_baby: have you ever dated anybody~?

Smile Always: ...  
Smile Always: [V deleted a message.]  
Smile Always: Yes.

not.his_baby: sounds like a painful question, sorry.

Smile Always: I'll return the question to you, have you ever had a partner?

not.his_baby: no, i’ve never had a partner.  
not.his_baby: although, that may change soon~!

Smile Always: I wish you luck on finding someone, Yuri.

not.his_baby: ehehe, thank you, pretty boy~!

not.his_baby: hmm......  
not.his_baby: favourite song~?

Smile Always: Colors by a lovely artist named Halsey.

not.his_baby: mm, that’s a good song.  
not.his_baby: you’ve got 16 more questions to ask me~!

Smile Always: [V deleted a message.]  
Smile Always: Alright, thank you for the reminder.  
Smile Always: If you could join the RFA, would you, why or why not?

not.his_baby: no, because i have a lot of other things i need to do.

Smile Always: Understandable.

Charming smiles: Good morning guys~

not.his_baby: hello, handsome~!

Smile Always: Morning.

Charming smiles: Awh thank you 🙏🏻  
Charming smiles: Morning V

not.his_baby: you /are/ the one with white hair, correct?

Charming smiles: Yep yep!

not.his_baby: thank god, i was correct

Charming smiles: Nope you’re correct!

not.his_baby: would you like to join our game~?

Charming smiles: Hm- sure why not? I’d be fun.

not.his_baby: wonderful~!  
not.his_baby: okay, let’s change this to truth or dare, then.  
not.his_baby: handsome, it’s your turn~!

Smile Always: I assume you mean Zen, right?

not.his_baby: who knows, hmm~?

Charming smiles: Maybe-?  
Charming smiles: he has called us both handsome so..

Smile Always: You can start us off, then.

Charming smiles: Uh oh- okay hold on everything is glitching—

not.his_baby: refresh the chat then, or re-enter~!

Charming smiles: Maybe it’s cause I’m not connected to WiFi- oops.

Charming smiles has gone idle

not.his_baby: perhaps you should do that, then~!  
not.his_baby: well, while we wait for him, why don’t you go, V~?

Smile Always: Okay.... Truth or dare, Yuri?

not.his_baby: i’ll go with dare.

Smile Always: I dare you to imitate one of the RFA members.

not.his_baby: why the fuck would you want me to do that, V?  
not.his_baby: why the fuck should i listen to you, V?  
not.his_baby: why the fuck do you think you can boss me around, V?  
not.his_baby: don’t you dare fucking come near me, V!  
not.his_baby: V!  
not.his_baby: V this, V that-  
not.his_baby: the blonde brat.  
not.his_baby: honestly, to me, it just seems like he has a massive crush on you, or hates your guts.

Smile Always: I believe it's the latter, since we haven't had any positive interactions so far.

not.his_baby: too bad, you seem like a nice guy...  
not.his_baby: anyway, my turn~!  
not.his_baby: truth or dare, V~?

Smile Always: I'll go with a dare.

not.his_baby: i dare you to mimic somebody you find cute.

Smile Always: Okay....  
Smile Always: Meeeow.  
Smile Always: [V deleted a message.]  
Smile Always: Eh...  
Smile Always: Truth or dare, Yuri...?

not.his_baby: dare~

Smile Always: Send a photo of yourself to the chat.

not.his_baby: oh god  
not.his_baby: fine  
not.his_baby: let me ask Victor to take a photo of me, ugh.  
not.his_baby: [not.his_baby has sent a photo to the chat]

Smile Always: You look nice!

not.his_baby: thank you~  
not.his_baby: truth or dare, V~?

Smile Always: I don't think I'll break the chain here, so... Dare, please.

not.his_baby: fuck, marry, kill... hot-shot movie star, blonde brat, and hacker man~?

Smile Always: ...  
Smile Always: If I kill any of them, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt...  
Smile Always: But um...  
Smile Always: I would fuck Luciel, kill Zen- sorry Zen!- and marry Yoosung.

not.his_baby: why would you marry the blonde brat?

Smile Always: Killing him would just be rude, and I doubt he'd want me to steal his virginity.

not.his_baby: so you /would/ choose to fuck him, but don’t, because of that, hmmm~?

Smile Always: Something like that, yes.

not.his_baby: damn, V.  
not.his_baby: hold on  
not.his_baby: i gotta  
not.his_baby: uh  
not.his_baby: you can send a dare for me i might take a put to respond  
not.his_baby: i just  
not.his_baby: fuck

Smile Always: Is your phone glitching like Zen's?

not.his_baby: [not.his_baby has gone idle]  
not.his_baby: [not.his_baby has gone offline]  
not.his_baby: [not.his_baby is online]  
not.his_baby: who is this?

Smile Always: I am guessing you are not Yuri?

not.his_baby: [not.his_baby has taken a screenshot of the conversation]  
not.his_baby: who the fuck is Yuri?

Smile Always: That's the person who I have been talking to for the past day or two now.

not.his_baby: i don’t know who that is.

Smile Always: Right, well, may I ask who are you then?

not.his_baby: no.  
not.his_baby: [not.his_baby has removed themself from the chat]  
not.his_baby: [error]  
not.his_baby: [not.his_baby has failed to remove themself from the chat]  
not.his_baby: [not.his_baby has gone offline]  
not.his_baby: [not.his_baby is now online]  
not.his_baby: i’m sorry.  
not.his_baby: i’m back now.  
not.his_baby: sorry.

Smile Always: Who was that?

not.his_baby: my uncle.

Smile Always: Would it be rude to say I despise him?

not.his_baby: ...  
not.his_baby: no.  
not.his_baby: but- it’s not important, he’s just been drinking, so that’s probably why he didn’t remember my name, haha.

Charming smiles is online

Charming smiles: You’d kill me? :,)

Smile Always: You saw absolutely nothing, Zen. And welcome back.

Charming smiles: I saw that-  
Charming smiles: Wait what’s going on?

not.his_baby: and apparently marry /and/ fuck the blonde brat—

Smile Always: I said marry!  
Smile Always: Not both!

not.his_baby: nothing, everything is absolutely fine, there is nothing going on.

Charming smiles: Whatsgoingon?  
Charming smiles: V

Smile Always: Yes?

Charming smiles: What’s happening?

Smile Always: Nothing, there was a glitch.

Charming smiles: Oh

not.his_baby: yes he’s right  
not.his_baby: nothing happened, it was just a glitch.  
not.his_baby: anyway.  
not.his_baby: it’s V’s turn to truth or dare somebody.

Smile Always: Zen, truth or dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block cut this one short,, but oh well, enjoy~! texting fics are quick to write, so the best chap will be out later tonight or tomorrow, thanks to the power of music and coffee as weapons against writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> kisses, we’ll be back be back with a new chapter in a few days~!


End file.
